Reach Out for the Truth
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: AU, Crossover, Persona 4 and Tiger and Bunny. Who wants to talk about MURDER ? A series of mysterious murders start happening in Kotetsu's home town, just in time for him to return home.


**Title:** Reach Out to the Truth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1681  
**Pairing:** None  
**Topic:** Prompt from T&B Meme: "Persona parody please? 8D Their Hero suit forms as their personaes."  
**Type:** AU, Crossover, and probably crack  
**Genre:** Crossover, Comedy, hints of drama  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tiger & Bunny. Tiger & Bunny belongs to their respective owners.  
**VTM:**I love Persona, I love Tiger & Bunny...so mixing the two is such an amazing idea! I hope this is to your liking...

**-o-o-**

"Who are you...?" asked a little boy with honey gold eyes. He was usually alone, whether it be at school or even at home. The boy had a tendency to keep his distance from people especially after his father was said to have abandoned his own family. The boy didn't mind the seclusion, in fact he preferred it he felt safer, especially from the cruelness that other children can have with these kinds of situations. But that all started to change one day, when the boy started seeing a strange armored figure appear to him from time to time. It was blurry at first, kind of like how the channels on the TV would sometimes act up. But with each time he saw the figure, they became clearer and clearer.

The armored figure was mostly dressed in almost white looking metal, with pauldrons, arm guards, and a small horn on its helmet made of some kind of green see-through material. Despite not being able to see most of the figure's face, the boy could see its eyes. They were a matching honey gold to his own. Oddly, this brought a strange sense of comfort, it was something that he had in common with his occasional companion.

It was today though, with this being the clearest that he could see the figure, that he was mostly sure that this armored man wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Or at least he hoped not, or else his mother and brother's worries about him were well founded. Ignoring the apparition clearly did not work, so maybe talk to it? Find out what it wanted?

"Who are you?" The boy asked again.

_**"I am thou, and thou art I...From the sea of thy soul, I come..."**_

The little boy blinked and quirked an eyebrow at the figure before him. "What? Mister, you talk funny..."

The armored figure canted its head to the side. _"Huh, really? Well then...how about this? I am you, and you are me, and we're a happy family!" _It said as it waved its hands in a "jazz hands" motion.

The boy stared at the armored figure for a moment in complete silence. Giving a blank look and blink as a response.

_"Still nothing, huh?"_

It wasn't too long after that the boy started to laugh. "What was that?"

_"Eh, I have to make the obligatory 'entrance speech', you know? Formalities, or something like that."_ The armored figure explained. At least it had a sense of humor, much to the boy's relief. "_Anyway, I am your persona, "Wild Tiger"!" _The persona said as it struck a silly looking pose.

The boy couldn't help but smile. "My name is Kotetsu! It's nice to meet you, Wild Tiger!"

**-25 years Later...-**

Yu Narukami was always moving from place to place his whole life due to the careers of both his parents. He did his best not to let it get to him, but sometimes that sort of instability could take it's toll on a person. He was a nice enough boy, polite, quiet, his humor was a bit dry, maybe a little odd, but he was a good guy. Yu wasn't really the type to complain about much, except the constant change in his life. While some would find it exciting, Yu found it a little hard at times. He learned not to let himself get too attached to people, because 'friends' was one of those luxuries that was a little hard to manage in his situation. It wasn't that Yu couldn't make friends, it was that it was hard to keep them after each move. At some point, Yu just decided it was best to try not get all that attached to people.

But despite the constant changes life threw at Yu, there was one thing that he could count on being unchanging, at least drastically, and that was Hero TV.

Hero TV was a channel that was dedicated to crime fighting reality tv, superheroes, and Yu's favorite, wrestling. Yu might not have seemed like the type to be a wrestling fan, but he used to watch it with his father when he was younger. Watching it today, even if by himself, was comforting thanks to some of those good memories. Yu was usually pretty quiet and mellow, but have his favorite wrestling duo appear on TV and he would suddenly become more lively.

The favorite duo in question, was Rock Bison and Wild Tiger. They were a pair of masked wrestlers that fought in the ways of "lucha libre", which, from Yu's looking up on the internet, revealed that it was a style that originated from Rock Bison's homeland. Yu watched the duo as a kid, originally attracted from odd look of their team, Wild Tiger's costume looking more superhero than wrestler and Bison having a more traditional luchador look. But as he watched them Yu came to appreciate the positive messages of teamwork and what being a hero means. They weren't the most popular duo, they were seen as more old fashioned and even corny to some. More attention was being focused on the less traditional or more "edgy" wrestlers, everyone seemed to love the 'anti-heroes' or the 'villains' these days. But Bison and Tiger were still Yu's favorite and that was all that mattered. He practically grew up with them as he'd travel from city to city, it was one of those little things that would oddly bring a little comfort to the young man.

Yep, it was the one thing that was **never **going to change...

"And in entertainment news today, wrestling duo of Hero TV, Rock Bison and Wild Tiger are parting ways with Wild Tiger suddenly announcing that he will be going into retirement..."

"PFFT!" The news hit so suddenly, that Yu suddenly spat what he was drinking all over the dinner table.

Yu's uncle, Ryotaro Dojima and his little cousin, Nanako both stared at the teen in shock.

"B-Big bro...?" Nanako was the first to respond."Are you okay?"

"What was that about?" Dojima asked. "You startled us for a second there..."

"I'm...fine. Just fine." Though the sudden cloud of gloom that loomed around Yu spoke differently. "I'm not that hungry, I'm just going to head to bed..."

And Yu did not eat dinner that night...

**-Meanwhile...-**

Antonio stood with his long time friend as they waited for the train. The sudden announcement from his friend about retirement took him by surprise, but he knew it wasn't his place to try to talk him out of it. Though, Antonio did wish that his ex-partner would have at least told him why he suddenly decided to leave their team. "You sure that you want to do this, Kotetsu? I know that things haven't been going that great lately, but still..."

Kotetsu looked at Antonio and gave him a smile. "Ne, I don't want to hold you back anymore. I think we both know that I've been the problem lately..."

Antonio looked a little uneasy, maybe he had said something that made him feel that way? But he couldn't recall any conversation that they had where he would have. Hopefully it wasn't when they were drunk, but even then, if they were, his friend knew that nothing would have been meant by it. "Kotetsu..."

The smaller man gave a small smile, and looked ahead at nothing in particular, there was a thoughtful look on his face. "It was great working with you, Antonio, really. You will always be my best friend...but, I have to go home. I'm getting too old for this stuff." Kotetsu said in a slightly sullen tone.

"Now that's just bullshit, we're about the same age, Kotetsu." Antonio pointed out. "Look, I know that something's been bothering you. Being you're best friend, I have a right to worry, you can at least tell me what's going on, you know? Did something happen back home? Come on, tell me!"

Kotetsu's attention was suddenly caught by an approaching train. "I think that's my train..." He then looked at his friend. "Thanks for seeing me to the station, Tonio..."

"I don't mind that, but why go back to Inaba? Why not just move Kaede to the city?"

Kotetsu gave a shrug."Oh come on, it's a good and quiet town. Boring as hell, but still, there's not really much crime there as there is here. It's a good and safe place."

"It's also where Tomoe is buried, right?" The sudden avoidance of eye contact from Kotetsu was a dead giveaway. Antonio shook his head. " You know that you're likely to run into more trouble than anything, right? Her family hates you."

There was a moment of silence between them, Kotetsu's eyes were cast towards the ground. Antonio looked at the train that would be taking his friend back to their childhood home town.

Finally, Antonio spoke up again. "Look, you have my number if you need to talk, don't hesitate to call, okay? Promise me."

Kotetsu couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, honey, I promise." He said jokingly.

Antonio sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, wise ass, but seriously, call me."

**"The train to Yasoinaba train station will be leaving shortly, last call..."**

"Ah! I got to hurry!" Kotetsu grabbed his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll call you when I get there...Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid, Tonio." And with that said, Kotetsu hurried off to the train.

"For some reason, I have a hard time believing that..."Antonio said as he watched his friend board the train, something in his gut told him to try to stop him. But he couldn't bring himself to act on that feeling.

But Kotetsu had to be right on one thing, nothing ever really happened in Inaba. Surely there wasn't going to that much trouble that punk could get into.

It was later that night when Antonio saw the news about the mysterious murders that had been happening in Inaba that he **really **wished that he had listened to his intuition earlier.

"God damn it Kotetsu!"

**-To Be Continued...?-**

Prompt from T&B Meme: "Persona parody please? 8D Their Hero suit forms as their personaes."

**Author's note**: the line "And Yu did not eat dinner that night..." might seem a little out of place, but it's a joke off of the himmdaisy parody comic. As is Yu's spit take and Wild Tiger saying: 'And we're a happy family'...

I'm sorry, I had to, I love those comics...

Anyway, comments? Suggestions? I'd love to hear them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
